Resident Evil: Infection
by NikkiNikNaks
Summary: 8 people will discover the devastating side effects of the dangerous T-virus and another virus that will raise hell and bring down heaven. Fight. Win. Survive. Resident Evil: Infection


**Warning:** This fan fiction contains scenes of explicit violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised.

**Prologue**

CARTER GREEN WAS JUST GETTING OUT of the shower when the phone rang. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stumbled out of the shower almost tripping on empty boxes sprawled about his apartment.

He put up the receiver on his ear and straightened up.

"Hello?"

"Carter, its Maria Lane."

It was her, his squad leader. Maria Lane, but lucky for her she was stuck in office duty and paper work. Field work was hard for the organization. You have to be vigilant, fast and quiet. A brief history about Lane, she had been in the US army for ten years before she got signed in the organization. In the army she was known for smoking pot and taking steroids but stopped after she got a severe attack of asthma. As for combat skills, she had the experience and chops for the organization. Then she stopped doing field work and stayed mostly in the office because of the head honcho, "Trent". No one has ever seen him due to his constant field work and out of office jobs. But today something was different.

"We got immediate orders from Trent. We're calling the best of the best for this mission. You have two hours to report and we leave in one. We meet in the airport 30; I suppose you can manage that?" Typical Maria, always making sure that they get to the mission on time. "I'm reporting in as well, I'll meet you there." Apparently when she meant "the best of the best", that included her and for the first time in five years, she will finally trade a paper and pen for a gun and a clip.

"What are we up against?" Green shifted to speaker mode, while preparing some essentials. He grabbed his lucky combat knife and an extra shirt. He placed those in a brief case along with his wallet, ID and passport.

"You're going to need a gun that's for sure. Word is it's _another_ chemical spill in our favorite city." Her voice shifted to a more serious tone. "Hell, you know what Trent told me to bring? Full body armor, AK-47s, Berettas, grenades and individual med-kits. We're going to look like the damn UBCS if we bring more!"

"Umbrella again? Haven't they destroyed enough lives?" He shut the closet door after putting on his favorite white shirt and faded jeans with combat boots.

"Apparently not, but I can't say anymore. They might be listening; I'll brief you on the plane."

**One**

VICTORIA WOLF was at her private shooting range practicing with a Beretta M92FS she bought from Kendo's Gun shop. It was especially made for S.T.A.R.S but the Wolf family is _loaded_. So she had kendo customize hers, the gun had comfort grips, a chrome barrel and a wolf emblem on the right side. The gun is silver aside from the comfort grips. Kendo had graciously finished the gun in three months due to the family's financial support. Of course she had the parental consent and papers for this.

But one thing about their family is that they were very secretive. Their house was small located in the Uptown of Raccoon but under the complex was a bigger space, almost like a bomb shelter. Isabella Wolf was her mother, an architect; she designed the Raccoon Umbrella facility. But Isabella was never home, she kept traveling around the world and her father, she never knew her father. So Victoria Wolf was alone, even at a young age, she was independent. Now she is a rebellious seventeen year old girl.

Her mother told her the truth about the Spencer mansion incident, her mother had known because she snooped around and barely got out. For the first time, her mother was scared. Scared to the point she had to go Paris just for mental help and rehabilitation.

Victoria had encountered these in downtown lurking in the alleys and barely managed to protect herself. They were slow but they're appearances made them seem fast. They had bloodshot eyes and wounds that won't stop bleeding. Yellow liquid secretes from these wounds. Their clothes bloodied and ripped and they shuffle towards any living victim. They moan like living ghosts haunting dark streets. Their everlasting hunger and desire to be satisfied is what drives them to victimize the innocent.

So she stocked up on items she needed. She stocked up on small foods she can carry, simple clothes and ammo. The money she carried was more than enough. She placed this in a small emergency back pack with a small sleeping bag, canteen and one person tent. She has a vest with a multi tool, whistle, and flashlight.

She went to the table and grabbed the ammo she accumulated and placed two in the vest and most in the back pack. She got the white hard case and opened it to check if it's complete with medical supplies. She closed the case and shoved it in her bag.

It was time to leave.

CARTER WAS ALREADY AT THE RACCOON CITY BYPASS with his teammates after their helicopter insertion. The city reeked of fire and death. But eventually the he got used to the smell. Maria was previously handing the equipment out during the ride. She was still blabbing about how this mission is going to suck. Their team was comprised of 6 people, the Mission Leader was no other than Maria and the Point Man position taken by Marcus Ester, Alex Gray is the Tech Specialist, Cameron Vanstein as the Medic, Jonathan Newland as the Bomb Technician and Carter for Reconnaissance.

"All right, remember, we must save a total of two to four survivors and gather combat data or samples. This mission might be our last but we have to do our job. LAST MISSION! REMEMBER LAST MISSION!" Maria pointed.

"It's always our last mission…" Cameron whispered to Carter.

"I heard that!" She grabbed Cameron by her collar. "You may be in the field for ten years just like me but I've got more experience than any of you!" She glared at Alex for laughing. "Apparently I've got bigger balls than all of the men here combined!"

"Sorry, it's just that this mission seems so easy. You just gather survivors, combat data or any samples." Cameron tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "It's possible to complete this mission with ease. But all you do is blab about how this mission is going to suck."

"Cameron…Do you remember that time when you were given a solo recon mission?" Maria glared and Cameron nodded. "Remember when you almost got yourself killed because of a stray bullet that hit a gas tank? Remember when you broke your left arm and ribcage because of the impact? Remember how I filed a report to Trent and how he took out his anger on me via phone? I wasn't even on speaker but the whole office can hear him." She cracked her knuckles. "Remember I gave you a sucker punch because of that mistake and how you could have risked your life and the organization?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Maria; I just think this mission is too…safe." Cameron looked down.

"It's alright Cammy, just be careful…"Maria patted Cameron's shoulder. It's amazing how Maria can turn into an erupting volcano into a dormant one after. "One more thing we shouldn't separate, Trent explained the situation; it's too dangerous to be alone. We have to stick together no matter what. If we do separate, make sure to use the radio to keep in touch." They all nodded.

After the bickering they were looking for signs of life, but death lingered in the area. They would see a dead body on the street ever once in a while but no survivors.

"This is creepy, where are the people?" Marcus looked around with his AK-47 ready. "There's no one here!"

"They're either hiding or…dead." Alex answered. They were carefully walking on top of the debris, the cars, the fallen lamp post and the occasional dead body.

"I'd rather pick hiding, Maria should we search a building?" Carter asked pointing a flashlight on a newspaper on the ground. But it was badly burnt and it only read "Walk".

And they all felt something walk in the area around them.

VICTORIA WAS AT DOWNTOWN RACCOON when she took a detour. It was quiet around the area she walked upon. The area consisted of a diner and boutique stores. It was the typical downtown Raccoon where she would eat alone. It was hard to be alone; she had been all her life. The papers on her feet rustle and crunch like the sound of a monster eating human flesh. She decides to investigate the sound. The sound of flesh being torn and ripped made her stomach turn. It was hard to keep going but she did, Victoria couldn't focus because of the sound and the rotten smell as well. The rotten scent smelled of burnt flesh and chopped meat.

It was a child, eating. The child had its hair and pink dress soaked in blood. She kept eating the flesh of her victim. The victim was bigger than her, a fat middle aged man. His stomach was almost emptied by the child. She just kept eating like she hadn't ate in days and like her victim is freshly cooked steak and innards made ready just for her. Victoria realized she was surrounded by 10 of them. They were carefully watching her watch the child eat.

"Oh my go-"

She was cut of as the child rose up and rushed towards her. The child was agile enough to slam her to the floor and let the others dive down as well. They dove down to take a bite of her but she pushed them off. One vomited on her arm. She screamed in pain as the acid penetrated her jacket and stung her skin. The child bit down on the burnt wrist and took a small chunk of flesh off her arm. She screamed but bit down on her lip she pushed the child away. She stumbled while she got up and pushed more of them away. She remembered her gun, but instead of fighting she ran away crying.

She held on her wrist and her salty tears falling from her eyes. She ran inside the "Clark's Diner" and locked the door. She sat on the chair and placed her backpack on the table and fell unconscious.

CARTER LOOKED AROUND AS THEY APPROACHED DOWNTOWN RACCOON they still heard the sounds of shuffling around them. Maria kept her AK-47 up and kept her alert high. Cameron kept her finger near the trigger while Alex smoked like a chimney. Jonathan kept his cool by holding a flash bang in his hand. Then the shuffles get louder.

"Do you hear that?" Cameron gulped.

"I do. Keep guns at ready." Maria signaled. "Stay behind me." They positioned themselves behind her.

Then they saw her. The bloody child surrounded by taller and older monsters, no zombies. They were all surrounding her.

"Hey kid! Run!" Alex shouted with his gun ready. But the child wouldn't budge. She opened her mouth and acidic vomit poured on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Jonathan watched as the child ran to them at incredible speed. The impact pushed Jonathan to ground dislocating his right shoulder. The child almost bit Jonathan but pushed her away as Maria shot the child.

"Shoot all them!" Maria commanded. They all began shooting and a storm of bullets spread to the zombies. The impulse made Jonathan grab a grenade and hurl it towards the monsters.

"BOOM!" Jonathan cheered as the zombie's body parts separate because of the explosion. He pointed his middle finger at the fallen corpses.

"Damn it!" Maria kicked the child's corpse. "We almost died." The child awoke and moaned. Maria shot it in the head. "What a waste of ammo! Is anyone injured?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder…" He flexed his arm and grunted. "Yeah...I did." Maria checked his arm; there were also some bruising on his cheek.

"Over there!" Cameron pointed at the diner. "I'll fix you up in there."

VICTORIA WOKE UP WHEN SHE HEARD THE EXPLOSION. She looked out the window and saw ten burnt corpses from afar and six people running to the diner. She gulped and stood up and pushed a cabinet and table to barricade the entrance. She sighed and readied her gun.

"Damn, more of them, I can't, I can't let this happened again." She remembered the wound on her wrist, it was throbbing.

"LET US IN!" A voice of a young woman shouted outside. Victoria carefully looked out the window and saw six fully armed soldiers. One clutched his arm. Victoria moved the barricade away and unlocked the door.

The six of them rushed in and locked it behind them. Victoria, overwhelmed, grabbed her gun and pointed it at the woman with a blond bun. She looked like in her late twenties early thirties.

"Get out! This is my hiding place!" She shouted and placed her finger on the trigger. The woman smirked and grabbed her left unwounded wrist and twisted it.

"What makes you think you can point a gun at me and make me shake? I'm older and more experienced than you little girl…so BACK OFF" She let go of her arm.

"Take it easy Maria!" The man with blond hair combed to the back exclaimed. "You okay kid?" He touched her right arm and she winced.

"Damn, you're wounded. Badly, I'll get to you later after Jonathan." The medic said and put down her first aid kit backpack.

CAMERON VAINSTEIN ALWAYS KNEW she had the chops to be a field medic. She may be 22 but she graduated Harvard with flying colors. Now she is patching up Jonathan, the insane pyromaniac who blew a bunch of zombies away with his pineapple grenade. The teenager who pointed her gun at Maria was wounded as well.

"All right, I'm done." Cameron turned to the teen. "Your turn." She gently examined the girl's wrist, it was burnt and had a chunk of flesh ripped out. "I notice the bite marks and this is badly burnt…here." She picked up the first aid spray and sprayed some on the wound. "I'll put a burn patch so it won't get infected." Maria's eyes widened.

"Ugh…Disgusting" Maria looked away slightly nauseous. Cameron placed the patch on her wrist.

"There, but first I have a question. What bit you?" Cameron asked while placing the tools back in her kit.

"A kid in red, I got bitten in the alley while those things ambushed me. "She even vomited, it was acidic."

"Wait! Maria what did you say the symptoms were if you're infected?" Cameron rushed.

"Well, it takes hours or days depending on your immune system and how severe the wound is. You can be infected by the saliva that is in contact with any openings such as cuts, wounds and-"She was interrupted by Cameron.

"Bites?" Cameron continued and swallowed her saliva. Maria nodded and remembered something.

"Trent told me there's a cure, it can be synthesized if we have the right chemicals but it can only be found in the labs. Kid! How long have you been bitten?" She turned to Victoria.

"I'm not sure…3 hours I think…"She caresses her wrist.

Then it was quiet.

"Am I going to die?"


End file.
